ToGetHer
by Veronica101
Summary: Before there was love and the together theme, there was a story of how they fell in love, and this 1 is in for some psycho guys, a whole lot of evil to get to their happily ever after, because this is ToGetHer. AKA Sticking to you like glue
1. Literal way of sticking to your crush

**Sticking To You Like Glue**

* * *

><p><strong>Skip to chapter 9 if you want humour!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Amu's P.O.V**

"A, next person." The teacher muttered in obvious boredom as I dragged my over-sized painting to my seat.

Really now? A?

I've gotten better scores in food technology where I set off the fire alarm!

Not to be rude or anything, but if the teacher finds art so frigging boring, why not just apply for online game service, since he's got nothing else better to do!

As I plopped back into my seat I shifted my gaze over to Rima who was staring at her art project that the word disasterous would not cover.

"Uh...What happened?" I asked.

"My stupid glue would stick." Rima muttered glaring at her gluestick.

If looks could kill...

I snatched Rima's gluestick away and flung it across the desk.

"Alright! Time for operation 'save Rima's project!'." I exclaimed.

"Brilliant!" I heard Rima mutter sarcastically as I surpressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Okay...number one of project rules...Gluesticks are strictly forbidden!"

"Great! What am I suppose to use to stick my project together? Gum?" Rima questioned sarcastic as ever.

"Rule number 2 of project rules...Superglue are a must!"

I grabbed a bottle of super glue on my desk and started to work on Rima's project when I heard a voice ask "Hey why are you using cream paste to stick things together."

Looking up I saw Ikuto, which lead me to freaking out as Rima will 'literally' kill me if I damage her project.

This of course led to what always being stated on the instruction manual of super glue happen.

**WARNING!**

**DO NOT TOUCH OTHER OBJECTS WHILE HANDS COVERED IN SUPER GLUE!**

Which of course just made things worse as I tried to hide my glue covered hand only to have it caught on something.

Glancing at my hand I realised I was touching to palm of Ikuto's hand.

This is not good...

I'm only 14!

I don't deserve for eternal torture yet!

**X.x**

**Reviews Welcome!**


	2. Amu's encounter with the guys' toilets

**Sticking To You Like Glue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Because of constant reviews and messages telling me to update and with the fact my EPIC beta reader is still beta reading, readers will just have to make do with the original and unimproved version!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I can't have seriously just super glued myself to 'the' Ikuto.

Can I...?

"Rima?" I questioned hoping she could give me some helpful advice.

I mean after all she was my best friend...

And she can be pretty devious when she wants to be...

"Yes…" She replied not looking up from her art work.

"Uh…You know…" I said trying not to make a fool out of myself by being direct and saying I just super glued myself to Ikuto.

"What?"

"You know...right?" I said still not baring to say those few words.

"No I don't know Amu, would you please enlighten me!" Rima retorted annoyed.

Nope! Just evil!

Totally not a genius!

"Well…you see I kind of got_"

"Mister, may I use the lavatory?" A calm looking Ikuto questioned.

Lavatory?

What the hell is a lavatory?

"Go ahead," The teacher answered probably not even have heard the question properly.

Fear struck me as Ikuto stepped away from me and began to make his way to the door, but only to have me pull him back towards me saying.

"Ikuto I know this is not exactly the best time to tell you this, but we are kind of...super glued to each other?"

Ikuto looked at me looking fascinated instead of shocked and replied in a calm voice "I know."

"Really?" I questioned.

But before I could receive an answer Ikuto dragged me out of the door unnoticed by the still busy students finishing their art projects.

As Ikuto dragged me along the corridor I muttered complaints until he suddenly stopped.

Looking up I realised we were infront of the guys' toilets.

Right...

So that's what a lavatory is...

Wait...

If Ikuto wants to go to the lavatory...that means...

...

SHIT!

"Ah…Ikuto I don't think I want to go in there…"

"Well unless you want to stand in a puddle of urine, then I suggest you let me go in!" Ikuto said with a bored yet calm face.

"COME ON! HOLD IT! YOU'RE A GUY!" I exclaimed wanting to strangle Ikuto real bad.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just do my business here!"

"NO DON'T! _"

"Hey what are you two doing standing outside the guys' toilets!" Screamed a voice.

I turned around to see Kukai and of course immediately blushing because it wasn't just every day that Hinamori Amu stood outside the guy's toilets.

"Uh us…" I said trying to stay calm which was failing epically.

"Yes you two!" Kukai replied rolling his eyes.

So the sport jock does have a brain!

And I thought if that brain-dead freak was capable of a sense of humour!

I'd think he was joking when he actually rolled his eyes, dammit!

"Long story short, Amu super-glued us together." Ikuto replied for me.

Instead of feeling sympathetic for me at all, Kukai burst out laughing.

Great!

Way to go sport jock!

I mean, he was laughing so hard that he nearly fell over.

I seriously hope he does and kill himself if he does!

"Well, now that you know can you please help us and be our look out while Ikuto finish his 'unattended' business." I muttered annoyed.

What I said did NOT help the situation; I mean it only helped Kukai double up in laughing. "Yeah *laugh* sure *laugh*!" Kukai said still laughing hard.

As Ikuto shoved the guy's toilet door or what Mr Sensitive call the 'lavatory' open I squeezed my eyes shut and let myself be dragged by Ikuto.

Something tells me that until I get myself detached from Ikuto life is going to be living hell...

**X.x**

**Reviews Please**


	3. Isn't life just fabulous?

**Sticking To You Like Glue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Amu P.O.V**

"ARE YOU FRIGGING DONE YET?" I screamed clearly annoyed and wanting to beat the crap out of Ikuto.

"Stop screaming, I'm finished okay?" Ikuto said as I felt him drag me out of the guy's toilet's.

When fresh air hit my face I knew that I was outside the guy's toilets, and as I blinked my eyes open glad to see the school hallway in front of me, I suddenly realised Kukai was gone.

Before I could officially freak out, the end of the class bell rang loudly and echoed across the empty school hallway.

Wait...if this is the end of class doesn't that mean the next class would be...P.E?

And with P.E aren't we suppose to be wearing our P.E clothes?

Great!

Life just offers you many surprises!

Namely...BAD ONES!

Luckily Ikuto and I are in the same classes all the time so problem 1 is solved...but how are we suppose to change?

I mean we can't possibly change in the girl's or boy's lockers...not with the other person permanently glued to our hands.

"I think we'll be able to change in here..." Said a amused looking Ikuto **(while holding my P.E clothes)** that had dragged me into the sport's equipment storage room without me noticing.

Ah...

What a grand place to change!

IN A STINKY SPORT EQUIPMENT STORE!

Sighing to myself, I reluctantly took my clothes and exclaimed out "Ikuto if you so much as turn around or even glance at me I will beat the crap out of you...clear?"

"Okay, okay, I won't look, I mean seriously it's not like you have anything to look at because you don't even have_"

THUD!

That was the sweet sound of be giving Ikuto a hard hit on the head.

He had it coming!

Turning around I started to take my clothes off but with Ikuto permantely attached to my hand it was pretty much impossible and soon I was having him scream out in pain.

"OKAY! I'VE HAD IT! I AM GOING TO HELP YOU SO NO ARGUMENTS!" Ikuto screamed after I have twisted his arm so many many times.

Sighing, I turned around and let Ikuto help me, but even with his help we still couldn't get my shirt off, and soon Ikuto jumped on me in rage and was grabbing at my shirt like a mad dog, or should I say cat for Ikuto's instance.

**Meanwhile...Normal P.O.V**

"UGH! WHAT IS TAKING HINAMORI-SAN SO LONG! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR HER TO GET CHANGED!" Saaya complained.

Not that she'd care since she just want to see Ikuto who was ALWAYS with Amu.

"This is not like Amu, I mean she's never late for P.E!" exclaimed an anxious Rima.

"Okay, everyone let's go look for Amu before the P.E teacher comes."

As everyone nodded and made their way around the school grounds looking for Amu.

Soon everyone gathered back together claiming they haven't found her, when suddenly Rima smirked exclaiming "I THINK I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

**In the sport equipment storage room...Amu's P.O.V**

BANG! Sudden light fell over Ikuto and me, looking up I saw astonished faces gaping at Ikuto and me as if we were zoo animals on display.

Shut your jaws people!

This ain't mating season, dammit!

Then reliasing that Ikuto and I were both half naked, not to mention he was on top of me, I laughed nervously while Rima glared at me and banged the storage room's door close.

Guess she wasn't going to talk to me for a while...

...

Soon Ikuto and I finished dressing and we came to the gym just in time for P.E.

Today we were showing the dance that the P.E teacher made us learn, because he says dancing helps you to keep fit or something.

And knowing the dance, in most of it the guy and girl's hands are not attached...but with me and Ikuto super glued together...

DAMMIT!

Another failed grade!

Isn't life just fabulous?

**X.x**

**Reviews Please**


	4. Most fashionable way to take a bath

**Sticking To You Like Glue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

****Amu P.O.V** **

"Okay…first let's have Amu paired with Kukai, then Ikuto paired with Utau." The P.E teacher said while glancing down at the list of names.

Brilliant!

Not only did I mentally freak out over the test, I now have to do the test first?

I'm telling ya people!

Life is just like a mother having twins.

Exactly like having 1 child but to have it COMPLETELY ruined!

"Sensei…I'm sorry but I worked really hard on this dance I made up with Amu and it would just ruin it if you don't let me be her partner." exclaimed Ikuto saying the first thing that came to his mind while doing his innocent straight A student look.

Damn him and his straight As.

"Well I suppose...but this dance better surpass the original one." the teacher said sternly.

As Ikuto and I made our way into the centre of the gym, sweat was beginning to form on my forehead and I felt like literally burying myself.

As the music start Ikuto pulled me into a waltz position and as the song moved on and became much more faster we were doing some crazy wacko routine he came up with on the spot.

Way to go Ikuto!

If we fail at least we failed 'in style'!

As we finished the whole class was cheering while my head was spinning with dizziness because Ikuto lead all the moves and some of them involved me hanging in mid air.

Not the exact place I want to be...

As me and Ikuto sat down to watched the rest of the class present their dance I sighed and hoped that I could get detached from Ikuto soon.

Very soon...

Any time now...

Now would be good...

WHO AM I KIDDING!

**Afternoon…home time…**

"Ja ne!" I exclaimed while I waved off my friends that did not include Rima since she was still a bit murderous with me at the moment, and was about to make my way home when something dragged me into the opposite direction.

Realising it was Ikuto I screamed out "Um...Ikuto? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Going to my house…obviously!" Ikuto retorted surpressing an urge to roll his eyes.

"But what about me...?"

"Well your parents...is...well...not alive and you live by yourself in a pen house…hmmm…I consider you living by yourself isn't the brightest idea."

"YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK-"

"Okay, okay I get it, I'll go to your house because I don't_" Ikuto was cut off when...

"IKUTO-SAMA!" Yelled a familiar voice.

I turn around to see Saaya and her little friends grouped together with love hearts in their eyes while staring at Ikuto…let me rephrase that, drooling would be a much more suitable word.

"I see the idiot of the century is here at last." I muttered trying not to snicker.

"Excuse me?" Saaya screeched.

Uh-oh...

She heard me...

Might as well go along with it!

"You're excused." I said hiding my smirk and remaining calm.

Ikuto is really rubbing off on me...

Knew too much of him ain't good for me or the enviroment!

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Saaya screamed.

"Jeez Saaya! I never knew you had hearing problems maybe a hearing aid would make you hear better." I snapped smirking a little.

"HOW DARE YOU_"

"Do you like pop soda? Because I like pop soda!" I said changing the subject and chuckling quietly to myself.

"I love pop soda too_Hey!" Saaya screamed.

"Ja ne!" I said happily while skipping away as a very angry Saaya started screaming about me tricking her or whatever.

**Later on… **"

I SO TOTALLY SMELL! I SO SERIOUSLY NEED A BATH!" I complained.

"Well, then why don't you go have one?" Ikuto replied annoyed that I interupted him reading something.

Probably some stupid porn...

PERV!

"Uh…maybe it's due to the fact that I'm permanently glued to you!" I advised sarcastically.

"Fine then, let's take a bath, happy?" Ikuto muttered.

"Uh…can I please remind you we are super glued together? So wear this Ikuto!" I said while throwing a swimming trunk at Ikuto.

"You've got to be joking!"

"Am I laughing? No, so get your ass into that swimming trunk so we can take a bath since the shower won't fit both of us."

"FINE!"

**When they finish changing and are in the bath tub…Still Amu's P.O.V... **

"OWWW! You just got shampoo into my eyes you jerk!"

I screamed rubbing my eyes.

"Well at least you are not drinking conditioner caused by the complaining glutton next to you!" Ikuto yelled back louder if possible.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A_"

"Amu?" a voice said. Looking up I saw all of my friends, which included Utau, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko and Kairi.

Laughing nervously I saw Kukai burst out laughing while others remained shocked and a hyper Yaya screaming "TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! AMU-CHAN IS DOING DIRTY STUFF! TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! GYA! I'M GOING BLIND!"

I mean come on people!

Like Ikuto and I could ever become an item!

More to the point...I do have to explain the current 'situation'.

Great!

**X.x**

**Reviews Please**


	5. Yaya's way of fun

**Sticking To You Like Glue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

****Amu's P.O.V** **

"Oh…Hey Rima…" I said trying to sound casual, but it is really hard to do that when you are sharing a bath with a guy and wearing a swim suit at the same time.

I mean it's one thing to be caught bathing with a guy, and it's another to be caught bathing with a guy in a swimsuit!

Especially when the guy is Ikuto!

"DON'T HEY ME AMU! I SAW YOU GOING A SIMILAR THING TODAY AT P.E!"

Laughing nervously I held up my hand to show Rima the horrible truth, but instead she just laughed sarcastically and then spat out "OH, SO YOU ARE HOLDING HANDS! HOW SWEET!"

Obviously she was being sarcastic and not getting the frigging point, but I just ignored that fact and said as calmly as I can "Look Rima, I tried to tell you in class today, but you never gave me the chance, so I am going to explain now_"

"What? That you hooked up with Ikuto?" Rima burst out while the others finally recovered from shock, panic or if you're Kukai laughing.

"Hear her out Rima!" Nagihiko said trying to calm down Rima, but there's only so much Rima a guy can take.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS! I MEAN I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Rima screamed probably starting an earthquake in Antarctica.

"Ahem!" The rest of the gang coughed.

"I MEAN HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US YOU WERE..." Rima trailed off.

"Look Rima, I will probably not even go out with Ikuto even if he was the last guy on earth, so what made you think that we would you know…" I said trailing off just like Rima.

"NO I DON'T KNOW AMU! WOULD YOU PLEASE ELABORATE?" Rima screamed louder if possible.

"You must be more stupid than I thought…" Ikuto muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Rima screeched.

"If I any one of us survive this thing Rima calls discussion then please let me never see her face again or at least let me skip school till Christmas!" Ikuto muttered under his breath just loud enough to be heard by everyone.

Kukai couldn't help but let out a chuckle, only to stop when Rima turned around and screamed out "SOUMA KUKAI! YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

Immediately Kukai quietened down and Rima continued rampaging on about how dead we are.

"Look Rima if you are just going to rampage on about killing us, not that I've done anything, why not just kill us first, instead of letting them rot in the bathtub_" Nagihiko suggested.

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION?" Rima screamed.

"If I don't survive this please honour me as the one who made the monster angry!" Nagihiko said backing away from Rima.

"THAT'S IT NAGIHIKO! I GIVE YOU TEN SECONDS TO RUN! TEN! NINE! ZERO!" Rima screamed as Nagihiko was just steps away from her.

**When Rima stopped trying to kill Nagihiko…Still Amu's P.O.V **

"Okay…Now that's sorted I would like to know the WHOLE story!" Rima demanded.

"Sorting out isn't exactly the word…" Ikuto said while glancing at the tired and sweat drenched Nagihiko.

Before Rima could start up again I explained the whole situation while Rima gave everyone including me the evil eye.

When I was finished Rima just looked at me and was about to say something when Kairi exclaimed "Where's Yaya?"

Finally noticing, we all looked around in search of Yaya but instead there was a loud sound of gushing water as soapy water washed into the room...

It's either a flood or just Yaya's way of fun...

**X.x**

**Reviews Please**


	6. Indoor pool

**Sticking To You like Glue**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Rima's P.O.V...**

"GYA!" I screamed as soapy water rushed into the bathroom.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I screamed about to kill the person who done this.

"Yaya-Chan wanted to see if soapy bath will make Rima-Chan happy!" Yaya exclaimed while jumping into the room filled with water.

"How the heck did you get all this water in here without us noticing?" I asked annoyed.

"Well...Yaya-Chan wanted some candy, but she couldn't find any_"

"GET TO THE FRIGGING POINT!" I yelled.

"Yaya-Chan saw you chasing Nagihiko and I thought you two must be very sweaty and tired, so I decided to get a hose and fill the room with water! Cause a warm bath always makes Yaya-Chan happy!" Yaya cheered.

Warm bath?

I'm standing in a waist deep in freezing cold water!

"Is it me…or does there seem to be more water than before…?" I asked as a tidal wave of water washed over my head.

"Maybe it's due to the fact you're so short…" Nagihiko suggested.

"SHUT U_" I was about to finish my sentence when water went into my mouth.

"YAYA! DID YOU TURN OFF THE HOSE WHEN YOU FINISHED FILLING THE BATHROOM WITH WATER?" I heard Amu screamed as I floated to the surface of the water.

"Yaya-Chan doesn't think she did…" Yaya replied while calming down a bit.

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Amu screamed flailing about in the water.

"Calm down will you? I mean seriously, the worst that can happen is we get drowned and our body gets all rotten and_" Kukai said thinking of all the possibilities.

"SHUT UP! KUKAI!" Amu yelled annoyed.

**Ikuto's P.O.V...**

"Amu, please stop kicking me, just calm down and everything will probably be fine!" I said annoyed that Amu was kicking me hard out.

"NO! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" she screamed out once again.

Drama queen much?

"Hey calm down!" I said trying to reassure her, but the chance of me doing that would be about 0.00000000000000000000000000001 actually let me rephrase that, the chance of me reassuring her would be a BIT FAT zero!

**Utau's P.O.V...**

"Hey! I got an idea!" a voice exclaimed, I turned around to face Kukai.

"Well…you don't see/hear that every day!" I joked.

"Yeah, real funny Utau, anyway I need Ikuto to stand under the already opened window and Amu you are going to climb on to him and get out of the window, then turn off the hose! It's as simple as that!" Kukai said admiring his lame idea which I have to say was the one and only option.

**Amu's P.O.V...**

"WHY ME?" I exclaimed outraged.

"Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi-Sama is the tallest out of all of us, and you are the only one he'll probably let to climb on to him, and you are stuck to him by all means…" Kairi replied speaking a bit of logic.

"That's right! I forgot Amu was super glued to Ikuto! So Amu when you climb out please help Ikuto up as well." Kukai added.

Sighing I followed Ikuto to the open window and climbed on to him, when I finally climbed out side I held out my hand (the one not super glued to him) to help Ikuto up.

Quickly he grabbed at my hand, but instead he grabbed something else…

My bikini strap…and before I could protest the top covering my chest was slipping off...

**X.x**

**Reviews Please**


	7. Top 5 ways to kill yourself

**Sticking To You Like Glue**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Amu's P.O.V**

Thinking quickly I wrapped the arm I was holding out to Ikuto around my chest, to prevent my bikini top from slipping. But knowing the conditions, someone is bound to make a sacrifice in order to save us all from drowning in Yaya's so called 'pool'.

And let's admit it...that 'someone' is probably me...

"Amu, what's wrong?" Utau called out.

"Yeah, hurry up and help Ikuto up, so you guys can turn off the hose and save us all!" Rima said clearly worried about drowning due to her lack of height.

No offence Rima...

"Um...I can't...because...Ikuto pulled mybikinistrapandnow...I can't let go..." I muttered my face heating up a bit.

"What?" Utau shouted confused.

"I think what Hinamori-san is trying to say is, that Ikuto 'accidentally' pulled Amu's bikini strap, so if she let go of it...then..." Kairi said not wanting to finish what he started.

"Oh, grow up Amu!" Rima yelled annoyed.

"Well, you are not the one up here now, are you?" I retorted annoyed.

"Okay, so while you guys were arguing, I came up with a few ideas. Idea number 1: Amu let go of her strap and go through embarrassment to save us all_" Kukai was cut off when I screamed.

"N- O!"

"Idea number 2: We all turn around and then Amu let go of her_"

"NOT HAPPENING!" I yelled.

"Idea number 3: We all turn around and Ikuto will squint his eyes shut and_ then_ Amu will let go of_"

"That works, Kukai, but not knowing what he is stepping on, Ikuto is bound to lose footing, and if he slips, he'll fall into the water while dragging Amu into the situation..." Nagihiko stated in thought.

"Idea number 4: We'll all die in here without oxygen and then we'll wait until our bodies rot and then_"

"NO FRIGGING WAY!" I shouted at once.

I'm not dying while chained to Ikuto.

"Fine then, idea number 5: Actually...I'm still sorta working on that..." Kukai said with a chuckle.

"I'll go with idea number 3!" I shouted reluctantly.

"Oh, so you want me to slip, and fall and then crack my head?" Ikuto asked looking smug.

"It's not that...it's just that..."

"Just what, Amu?" Ikuto asked smirking.

DAMN HIM!

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE MY DAMN CHEST, OKAY?" I screamed.

**Utau's P.O.V**

Okay, so we are all about to drown here, and clearly all Ikuto and Amu is doing is arguing like a married couple...that's just so sad, it's not funny...Since this may be my last day on earth, I might as well look around at the last things I'll see before I die.

As I glanced around, taking in what seemed to be my last look at my surroundings, I finally saw what would stop this.

Edging towards the control panel I shoved water out of my way.

When I finally reached it, I looked at the many buttons on the wall, okay, so which one of this is the automatic 'unplug the drain' button.

Due to Amu's constant blabbing about her pen house, I knew there was a 'unplug the drain' button something or other.

Skimming my fingers over the many buttons I decided to press the yellow one.

"GYA! Where did this large amount of water come from?" screamed Rima.

Okay...ops, my bad. Let's try the blue button.

"NOOOO!" screamed a desperate Amu.

I turned around to see that Amu's last protective clothing for her chest has just been blow up by a gust of wind from the blue button I pressed.

This revealed her...um...chest. And since no one had any warning that gust of wind was going to come, well let's just say all the guys were blushing except for Ikuto who was clearly enjoying the view, while Rima and Yaya couldn't help but giggle.

Okay...third time lucky...I hastily pushed my finger against the red button...NOTHING HAPPENED!

Oh, wait...

"THE WATER'S GOING DOWN!" Yaya exclaimed happily.

**After they cleaned up the mess Yaya made...Amu's P.O.V**

"Well; now that's sorted..." Utau said looking around at the clean bathroom.

"I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET MARRIED!" I yelled.

"Build a bridge and GET OVER IT!" Rima snapped.

"Hey, wait a sec, why aren't Ikuto and your hands stuck together?" Asked Kukai suddenly noticing.

"Due to the fact we stayed in the water for over 5 hours, I guess that the super glue just wore off...and since we were so occupied, I guess we just didn't seem to notice..." I said looking down at my hand which was not stuck with Ikuto's.

"Since Amu-Chan is happy, Yaya-Chan will perform her magical trick."

Before anyone can protest, Yaya threw a cloth over Amu and Ikuto's hands and after she tapped the cloth 3 times, she took the cloth off to reveal Amu and Ikuto's hands hand-cuffed together.

"That's an awesome magical trick Yaya, but can you please undo it!" I wailed not wanting to experience being stuck with Ikuto again.

"Sure thing!" Yaya replied while repeating the process once again, but when the cloth was pulled off, Ikuto and my hands were still hand-cuffed together.

"What's happening?" I asked worried while Yaya repeated the process again and again.

"Uh...guess I'll just have to use the key..." Yaya signed while pulling out a small silver key.

As Yaya walked closer to Amu and Ikuto to unlock the hand-cuff...she suddenly tripped over.

And the key was flung out of her hand, and as if everything happened in slow motion, the key fell into the sink and with a clunk it rolled into the drain.

Tell me this is not happening.

**X.x**

**Reviews Please**


	8. Sarcasm is the one and only way to go

**Sticking To You Like Glue**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Amu's P.O.V**

Ops..." Yaya exclaimed as there was a final clatter and the key to saving my life was GONE!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I shook my head in disbelief.

"It's okay Amu-chi! Yaya's got another key! 'Kay?" She said enthusiastically as she dived into her pocket in search for the other key.

Sighing in relief, I looked hopefully at Yaya while she fished around in her pockets for the hand cuff's extra key.

She sure is taking her time!

"Yaya-tan found it!" Yaya said happily while extending out her hand and holding a silver key attached to a string with candies on it.

"Wait sorry these are my car keys…" She said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What do you mean they're your car keys? You got my hopes up for nothing! Yaya you big idiot!" I screamed.

"Amu-chi's so mean!" She wailed like a baby.

And so she burst into tears.

Typical.

"I'm sorry, I'll buy you an ice-cream after we fix this problem okay?"

"Okay then!" She smiles.

She sure recovers fast.

"Don't worry about the stupid hand cuffs! I have a plan." Rima calmly said.

"And what is that plan exactly?" I asked as I looked up her hoping that she didn't have a crappy plan that would backfire and get us stuck…AGAIN!

"Well...you see...I happen to have this chain-saw at my house, and I never actually got to use it...much, so I was thinking…"

"Okay… wait a sec, just why the heck do you have a chain-saw at your house!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"No reason!" Rima said while giving an evil smirk and shooting the death eye at Nagihiko.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead now.

"No way am I even going near that chain-saw!" I shrieked in horror. If there's one thing that I hate more than being stuck with Ikuto, it's chainsaws!

"Okay sheesh! It was just a suggestion!" Rima complained with her arms folded, her shoes tapping the hard timber floor.

"Says the one who's as tall as a 7 year old..." Nagihiko murmured holding back a stifle of laughter.

"What did you just say Mr Feminine? I'll have you know, I am 16 thank you very much! It's just genetics, go complain to my mother!"

"Too bad you look like a second grader..."

"Excuse me! You just cross-dressed so you could check out the girls! You lecher!" Rima screamed.

"Well...I guess it must have been also hard for you to turn an age that you can't count on your fingers. Oh ya I forgot to tell you guys that Rima got 3 and a half for her maths test which was out of 50."

"You know what? Fu-" She was cut off by my high pitched voice.

"EXCUSE ME! HELLO! We can deal with you two later. Now to my problem please?" I complained. These guys are so difficult.

"These guys are so difficult." Ikuto sighed behind me. He hasn't spoken in a while. The last time I checked he was using his free hand to fight with dog that's been here before we came.

"You're the difficult ones!" Everyone else replied in unison.

"Amu-chi! Do you happen to know who this KAWAII (cute) dog belongs to?" Yaya asked pointing to the golden retriever puppy in the corner.

"I think it looks more like a mini-sized donkey..." Utau replied.

BANG!

I looked up to see a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes...wait a second...I KNOW HIM!

He's Daiichi!

**X.x**

"Huh?"

"Today class, we have a new student, he's name is Daiichi Kurosawa...please make him feel welcome..."

When the teacher finished saying this, Daiichi walked in while most girls were drooling at the sight of him.

When the teacher ordered Daiichi to sit in the seat in front of Amu he continued with class, "Okay people! You have 20 minutes to write poems for someone in this class!"

**X.x**

"Amu Hinamori, since your name starts first in the alphabet, please start..."

"Gladly!" I exclaimed while standing up and couldn't help but dragged Ikuto to his feet as well...since we were STUCK together.

How do I even manage to put up with him?

Who knows?

"This poem is for...Kurosawa Daiichi" When I announced this most girls glared at me while the guys just looked depressed.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you may not know it, but girls are drooling over you. Now to start seriously..." I cleared my throat and read on.

"This is the actual poem and it is for...none other than...Tsukiyomi Ikuto...I long for you both night and day..." I said smiling dreamily at him, "To leave this school, and go away!" I finished while smirking as the whole class snickered.

He ruffled his hair and smirked while picking his notebook up.

"I think of you when I am dreaming..." Ikuto said while trying to flirt with me,

"But that's why I always wake up screaming..." Ikuto finished giving me his trade mark smirk; this had the whole class giggling.

OH YEAH! WELL, TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!

YOUR FACE MIGHT BE PRETTY BUT I ONLY HAVE THREE WORDS FOR YOU!

DIE, BITCH, DIE.

"Kind, intelligent, loving and hot, these are everything you totally are NOT!"

"My darling, my love, my future wife, marrying you will mess up my life."

"To tell you what you mean to me, would get me bleeped on live TV."

"I love your face, smile and eyes, damn; I'm good at telling lies."

Asshole!

"With you, I'd go to the end of the earth, to kick the tramp who gave you birth."

"I need you please, forever more, to stop showing up at my door."

"My feelings for you never did wane, the spite, the hate, they all still remain."

"At our wedding, I lifted your veil, and the FBI agents hauled you off to jail."

"My love for you is forever, everlasting, is your friend single? I'm just asking."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, if I have a brick, I'd throw it at you."

"At the most beautiful places I can only see you, that's because your big butt is blocking the view-"

I smirked, beat that pervert!

I turned around to see the class roaring with laughter, Ikuto and I must have been so concentrated on getting back at each other that we didn't notice...

"Hey Amu us being stuck together might be the best thing ever." Ikuto said just loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah right!" I said sarcastically.

But that was sort of fun...And Ikuto may not be such a jerk...

(Sarcasm)

**X.x**

**Reviews Please**


	9. Jacks and JackAsses

**Sticking To You Like Glue**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Amu's P.O.V**

RING! RING! RING!

Ugh! Some of us are trying to sleep!

But oh no my damn phone just had to ring so in the MIDDLE of the NIGHT!

THAT'S RIGHT! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!

I sat up groggily while rubbing my eye pulling Ikuto up with me.

As I looked around and found my pink phone lying on the floor, quickly I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said while yawning.

"HINAMORI-SAN! WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING! YOUR DEBUT IS IN 15 MINUTES?" screamed a female voice on the other side of the phone.

Debut? I'm not even famous...

"Who are you talking to?" Ikuto asked trying to stay awake.

I mouthed "I don't know!'

"DO YOU HEAR ME HINAMORI AMU?" The voice continued to rant on.

"I'm sorry...but I have no idea on what you are talking about..."

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER? Don't you remember that there was a competition for teens under 19 to try out for the next pop sensation? You clearly sent me a video of you singing! And now that you make it as a pop sensation about to debut her first song and you...you...YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER!" The person on the other side sounded as if she was trying to calm herself down.

"Uh..." I said trying to remember when I entered a competition for being the next pop sensation.

"I'm sorry! But I honestly don't remember...AMI!"

That's right my annoying little brat of a sister was scattering around my room a few months ago...

But I don't remembered singing a song for these past months...so how the crap did she catch me on video...

Wait a minute!

"Err Miss...Was it a video of me singing in the shower?"

Ikuto snickered.

That damn cat!

"NEVER MIND THE VIDEO & ITS CONTENTS! GET HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M AT CENTERAL PARK!"

"But-"

Before I could say anything she hung up.

Sighing to myself, I dragged myself off my bed pulling Ikuto with me, reluctantly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I dawdled to the meeting place, Seiyo Central Park with Ikuto tagging behind me, he was mumbling to himself.

**X.x**

WOW! Was this one angry mob of crowd...

Before I could do anything, a stressed looking woman grabbed me and dragged me back stage.

She gave me a mike and said, "WHY IS THAT GUY WITH YOU_NEVER MIND! SHOW YOUR TALENT! THIS BETTER BE GOOD! CAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE ON LIVE TV!"

"BUT I CAN'T SING! TRUST ME! I'LL KILL EVERYONE HERE WITH MY SERIOUSLY CRAPPED UP SINGING-" Before I knew it I was shoved on stage.

Oh boy...

Before I could protest anymore background music started playing.

As the song played, I stood there on the stage completely frozen...

THERE WAS NO FRIGGING WAY THAT I WAS GONNA SING INFRONT OF AN ANGRY MOB OF PEOPLE WHO WANT TO RIP MY HEAD OFF!

"Amu you've gotta sing! Or they'll kill us!" Ikuto pointed his thumb towards the angry mob who was booing loudly.

I took a deep breath and summoned up all the courage I had to sing...wish me luck...

Singing the chorus I realised this was actually pretty fun...I said looking at the crowd who were now cheering...

The grip I had around the microphone tightened.

The crowds cheered so loud, that I was sure people from France were able to hear...

As I walked off stage the now woman smiled and said "NICE GOING! You have a LIVE interview tomorrow so please be ready at this place and bring some of your friends..." As she said this she handed me a business card...

"But-"

"See you later!" She said walking away. Oh boy...

**X.x**

**Amu's Friends' P.O.V...  
><strong>

HOLY SHIT! SINCE WHEN WAS AMU FAMOUS?

**X.x**

I of course, brought my usual friends Utau and all the others...I'd rather not have brought Ikuto, but he IS hand-cuffed to me.

"So Amu! Your performance yesterday was AMAZING!" I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the interview had already started.

"Um...thanks..." I said keeping it short.

"These must be your friends?" The person interviewing me pointed at my friends, I gave a nod and she continued.

"So now for the questions...Were you surprised when you won the pop sensation comp?"

"Yes...because I never knew I entered..." I said giving her a stop with the OBIVIOUS questions look...

"So...what's your favourite animal...?" She asked changing the subject

"Dolphins...Because they are one of the smartest animals..." I replied.

"HEY! What about the monkeys!" I looked up to see Kukai giving me a wink to say Let's-give-them-the-interview-of-a-lifetime.

I could clearly tell that Kukai was already bored and the interview hasn't even really started!

Typical Kukai!

Smiling to myself, I knew what Kukai wants...he wants this interview to be more interesting...thinking quickly, I said sarcastically "Kukai...the only thing the monkeys are smarter than is you!"

I looked around to see all my friends smirking and obviously getting what Kukai and I are doing.

RING! RING! RING!

That was the noise Kukai must have made with his phone, then he looked up and smirked at me "Sorry about that! But Amu...that was the zoo, they messaged me and said the baboons wanted their butts back, so you'll have to find a new face!"

I could see my friendstrying not to burst out laughing.

"Why thank you stupid and I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel!"

"HEY! I AM NOT STUPID!" Kukai said sending me a wink.

"That's right..." I said agreeing with him, and then I smirked and replied "I mean calling you that would be insulting to stupid people!"

"Stop it! Wanna hear a joke instead?" Asked Rima giving me a Let-me-have-a-go-look.

"No need...you are a joke all by yourself..." I looked up to see Nagihiko muttering out just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"STOP IT!" I looked up to see Utau screaming.

"It's okay Utau, we don't hate you, but if you were on fire and I had a bottle of water...I'd drink it!" Kukai retorted.

"Well guess what? It looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork!" Utau screamed at Kukai.

"This is clearly getting nowhere! You guys should just all-" Kairi tried to say something when he was cut off.

"It's okay Yaya-Chan thinks Kairi is as pwetty as a picture"

"Yeah and I bet she wants to hang him too..." Ikuto couldn't help but say.

"Ace, it is clearly and logically wrong and weird to call a guy pretty-"

"You are right Sanjo-san, I mean everyone has the rights to be stupid and ugly sometimes, but you are abusing the privilege." Ikuto said looking bored.

"Hey at least he's not as short as the midget here!" Nagihiko said while pointing at Rima, "I mean she's so short she can bungee jump off the sidewalk!"

Before Rima could kill Nagihiko, Yaya screamed out "Its okay Nagihiko! No need to pick on Rima, because when you were born, your mother definitely said 'What a treasure'!"

"And then his dad said 'Let's go bury it'." Rima finished Yaya's sentence smirking a bit.

"OMIGOSH! I GOT IT!" Amu screamed suddenly.

"Got what?" Ikuto asked smirking.

"WHY KUKAI AND NAIGIHIKO ARE BOTH JACKS IN THE GAURDIANS!"

"Why...?" Kukai asked curious.

"Because...they are an amazingly awesome...JACK...ASSES!"

"HEY!" They both screamed.

"You guys do know that this is broadcasting LIVE across Japan and other countries...?" asked the interviewer.

Kukai looked around searching for a camera.

"Don't look for it! If you do find it and look into it, people will think its Halloween!"

"Hey Nagi, Kukai and Kairi...is it just me or does Amu just have the chest of a 3 year old boy." Ikuto asked chuckling slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry Ikuto! I'd love to see from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass!"

Oh boy was this one interesting interview!

**X.x**

**Review Please**


	10. The best thing about love is HATING you

**Sticking To You Like Glue**

* * *

><p><strong>Check out Midget-Littleone's stories<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Amu's P.O.V...**

So I'm sitting in class stuck next to Ikuto and thinking what could possibly go wrong now?

I mean…my face is covering just about EVERY billboard, and the teacher is going on about math formulas that I don't give about…

Because I'm sorry but I DON'T CARE what x or y equals!

"HINAMORI-SAN! Are you even listening?" Looking up I saw my teacher glaring at me and holding a snapped chalk.

Anger issues much?

"Oh, trust me; I 'was' listening..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, if you were concentrating, then tell me Hinamori-San...if it took 8 men 10 hours to build a wall, how long would it take 3 men to build it?"

Easy!

"Duh...no time at all cause the wall's already built!"

The teacher scowled at me and then requested in a strict voice "Approximately how many birthdays does the average Japanese woman have?"

"One! I mean…the rest are anniversaries!"

"Why it is impossible to send a telegram to Washington today?" The teacher demanded.

"Cause he's dead! DUH!"

Who's a genius now? Eh?

"If I had 32 apples and 56 oranges in one hand and 14 apples and 87 oranges in the other hand, what would I have?" The teacher said giving me a don't-you-dare-say-anything-stupid look.

"Uh...very large hands?"

"If you throw a red stone into the blue sea what it will become? And don't you dare be smart with me!"

"Um...well...it becomes wet..." I said while Ikuto beside me tried not to burst out laughing.

"HINAMORI AMU! I'll give you one more chance to answer my question!"

"What is the meaning of slope and y-intercept in the context of word problems?"

Taking in a deep breath I replied saying "In the equation of a straight line when the equation is written as 'y=mx+b'. The slope is the number 'm' that is multiplied on the x, and 'b' is the y-intercept, where the line crosses the y-axis. The useful form of line equation is sensibly named the 'slope-intercept form' Graphing from this format can be quite straightforward, particularly if the values of 'm' and 'b' are relatively simple numbers such as 2 or -4.5, rather than 17/19 or 1.67385. In thus lesson, we are going to look at the 'real word' meanings that slope and y-intercept can have. In other words, for every one unit that x moves over to the right, y goes up by three-fifths of a unit. While this doesn't necessarily graph as easily as 'three up and five over'. It can be more useful way of viewing things when you're doing word problems..."

As I looked up at the teacher I saw him and everyone in the classroom including Ikuto who quickly recovered looking like they saw a giant rock fell on me and I got killed and came up from the dead.

Uh…who doesn't love a genius?

The teacher stared at me his mouth hanging open while his new piece of chalk fell out of his hand.

"Could Hinamori and her friends come to the principal's office?" An announcement was made before he could say anything.

**In the principal's Office...**

"Oh good morning Hinamori and her friends, I just wanted to personally tell you_"

"IT WASN'T US!" Kukai shouted before the principal could finish his sentence.

Typical Kukai!

"Yes well...anyway...I decided to let you guys go on this vacation_"

"VACATION! AWESOME!" Kukai exclaimed interrupting again.

"Says the one who's failing academically in his subjects and life..." I murmured loud enough for my friends to hear.

"Anyway I kind of forgot to tell you, so I hope you have time to pack your bags for tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?" Utau screamed, "I have got NOTHING to wear!"

"What are you talking about? You've got a room full of clothes!" Kukai questioned.

"What she means is that there's nothing in her walk in wardrobe that she actually like..." I replied rolling my eyes.

"You've lost me..." Kukai said ruffling his own hair giving me a smile.

Sighing to myself I rolled my eyes and hoped that Kukai can't get any stupider than he already is.

**To the destination...**

"Hey Utau!" Kukai shouted as everyone piled into the limo "That shirt looks great...just not on you!" Kukai finished while snickering.

Utau was all smiles when Kukai told him her shirt looked nice but when he added the last part Utau...well let's just say exploded...not literally though.

For a guy with the IQ lower than a smelly gym sock...that...BURNS!

And of course, she starts screaming something along the line like this. "I'd tell you to go to hell...but I work there and don't want to see your sorry ass there every day!"

Then Kukai stopped snickering and they both started...what I'd say a very hearted conversation.

"Well...I never forget a face but in your case I'll be glad to make an exception!"

"Please SHUT UP!" I exclaimed before Utau could reply.

As everyone quietened down I heard Ikuto mutter sarcastically from the seat next to me "Ahhh…Amu…You've just gotta have one anger issued friend…"

Turning my glare to Ikuto I stood up dragging him with me and yelling out "Sometimes I need only what you could provide: your absence. So shut up!"

Ikuto looked shocked for a second but soon smirked and said "Hey nice socks, but last time I checked you are suppose to wear them on your feet not in your bra."

Okay, I was going to stop, but that seriously pissed me off.

"I don't believe in plastic surgery, but in your case go right on ahead!"

Ikuto gave me this really sweet smile that I couldn't help but drool over "Let's not fight can I have your phone number instead...?"

I smirked and replied giving him a sweet smile "Sure! Its 1 800 GET LOST!"

"But Amu" Ikuto whined sounding SO damn cute "I love the way you move...it's like butter on a bald monkey."

AWWW_Wait...DID HE JUST TELL ME I MOVE LIKE BUTTER ON A BALD MONKEY?"

DIE! YOU BASTARD!

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed.

"Then...I guess I'll see you there?" He questioned rhetorically.

HE IS GOING DOWN!

"Well your mother once 'accidentally' threw you out of the window, and then she got fined because it was considered littering!"

"Amu, I'd love to punch you in the face but why should I improve your looks?"

That's it!

Glaring at Ikuto I said "I heard that you were a lady killer..." this had Ikuto giving me a little nod, and smirking to myself I finished my sentence "That's cause when the girls see your face they die of fright!"

"Amu you're really not as bad as people say...you're much much worse." Ikuto said giving me a sarcastic smile.

DIE IKUTO!

"Killing you is the last thing I want to do...but...it's still on the list."

"Amu, you are one of those lucky people who are born beautiful, unlike me who is one of those unfortunate people born to be a big liar."

"Well...YOU FAIL!" I shrieked.

"So did your dad's condom…."

"YOU'RE JUST MAD CAUSE YOUR HAIR IS STRAIGHTER THAN YOU!" I screamed back.

"You're so ugly, that if you stuck your head out of the window, the police would arrest you for mooning."

"I heard you were very kind to animals, so can you please return that face to my friend's pet donkey's ass?"

"I'd slap you, but that'd be animal abuse."

"Let's just start our friendship again, okay? My name is Amu...I'm human! What are you?"

"Well...My name is GET LOST! And my phone number is fuck off!"

"You are not obnoxious like so many other people I know...you are obnoxious in a completely different and far worse way."

As Ikuto was about to scream back at me, the limo stopped with sudden abruptness that I fell onto Ikuto forcing our lips to meet with abruptness and force.

Blushing, I hopped out of the limo only to be hit by a wave of coldness oh and by the way I was still with Ikuto, no point in jumping out of the limo...since we are stuck together...

Stuck like stucky in stuck stuck land on stuck pills.

But I had other things to worry about I mean it was simply FREEZING out here. I mean, whatever happened to global warming?

**X.x**

**Reviews Please**


	11. Deader than a dead man on dead pills

**Sticking To You Like Glue**

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of references<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>"This way mam..." I looked up to see a guy dressed in casual wear.<p>

"EKKK! Help! It's a pedo_"

"Damn, I knew I should have worn a suit to get some laughs..." The guy muttered as everyone got out of the limo looking startled, or if you are Ikuto…murderous.

If looks could kill…

"Um...I believe your resort is this way..." The guy said gesturing us to go with him.

And after what seemed to be ETERNITY we finally arrived at this posh looking beach resort.

I guess the wait is worth it_

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!" Yaya said interupting my thought as she ran ahead of us only to trip over her sandals and fall face flat into the sand.

Ha-ha!

I mean...

"Would you like to be fortune told?" Said a friendly looking woman extending out her hand to Yaya.

Where the fuck did she appear out of?

Yaya, who was no longer sitting on the ground looking annoyed, grabbed the extended hand and jumped up saying

"Right on!"

The lady smiled and closing her eyes she said in a calm tone "You will find your love soon but don't search because he is closer to you than you think...and same goes to you...young lady named...Utau...oh, and my little friend Rima the guy you may hate so much…you might just like him a bit more than that."

As the woman gestured a finger towards Rima still with her eyes closed she walked up to me and said "I see... you will encounter a bear and you will also bump into the love of your life..."

Then the lady's eyes flickered open and with a casual smile she exclaimed "Best of luck," and with that she was off.

Pfft!

Came like air gone like carbon dioxide!

Yeah right! Whatever!

**After everyone changed into their bathing suits...**

As I walked out of the changing room which was behind some trees since I'm technically not allowed to bring a guy into the girls change rooms, a hyper Yaya jumped in front of me and screamed out "RAW! I'M A BEAR!"

As she said this she pointed to her swimsuit and hat which was yellow and not brown like a bear's fur and her hat had 2 ear-shaped material attached to the top.

Didn't that fortune teller said I would meet a bear...but seriously a YELLOW bear?

Pfft!

As I walked away bored, I couldn't help but take in the beautiful view of the_

OOF!

View of OOF?

WTF?

Looking down I saw a really cute guy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes...

Didn't the fortune teller say I'd bump into the love of my life...?

She can't be serious...

"HEY AMU! WE'RE GONNA HEAD OFF! KAY?" Screamed Yaya was by now already in the ocean enjoying the cool blue water lapping at her knees.

"Sure!" I said as I focused my attention on the guy who was now standing up and patting sand off his swim trunks.

"This is a complete joke!" I screeched while Ikuto beside me was covering his ears.

"Uh...excuse me?" The guy asked looking confused.

"Well...this fortune teller was like you're gonna bump into your lover and I was like no way whatever and then I bump_"

"Yeah...I'm gonna go..." The guy said giving me a funny look while walking away.

DAMN IT! AMU!

You and your useless crap scaring away cute guys!

**With Rima and Nagihiko...Rima's P.O.V**

I have to be stuck with Miss Cross-Dressing Freak just because I hate water_

"Hey Rim-Chan! Have a drink!" I looked up to see Nagihiko holding out a can of lemonade and giving me a way too flashy smile.

That I was pretty sure was illegal...

Well...I did want a drink…I told myself as I snatched it away from him.

Maybe Nagihiko isn't SO bad after all...

**With Yaya and Kairi...Yaya's P.O.V**

"Yuiki-San! You should wear some sunblock," Kairi exclaimed as he threw me a bottle of sunblock and gave me a smile.

Maybe he's the one...

You know my knight-in-shining-armour...I mean the fortune teller did say he was closer to me than I think...And he is always SO nice to Yaya-chi...

Who am I kidding?

NAH!

**With Utau and Kukai...**

As Kukai was paying the sale person his money for the 2 ice-creams I started to wonder that maybe Kukai's my forever...I mean he's usually so nice to me...

"Hey...Aren't you Utau? You know the one who was in my primary school class?" I looked up to see a really hot guy with dark blue eyes and brown hair...

If he already knows me, he must be my lover? RIGHT?

The fortune person did say he was closer to me than I think…

"I...uhh...Ahhh...ya..." No words seemed to form in my mouth and as I stood there gaping at him, when Amu came forward and said, "Hey my friends and I are heading out for pizza soon, wanna tag along? I'm sure it would make a certain girl VERY happy!" She gave me a wink and I couldn't help but mouth 'thanks'.

**Amu's P.O.V**

Even thought I ruined my chances of love, I can't let Utau down, though sooner or later she'll realise Kukai is the one for her...

It'll just take a bit longer than I expected…

**Utau's Crush's P.O.V**

That pink haired girl is a total babe! And she's TOTALLY into me...

**X.x**

**Reviews Please**


	12. Word of the week, WTF

**Sticking To You Like Glue**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**At the Pizza Place...Amu's P.O.V**

"Hey, thanks again for inviting me, I'm Hideaki by the way," Utau's so called lover said smiling.

"No prob!" I cut in as Utau sat next to me opening and closing her mouth continuously like a goldfish.

"Hey…um…I'm just gonna go…and…fix up my hair!" Utau exclaimed suddenly as she shot up from her chair and made her way to the bathroom while dragging a reluctant Rima and a hyper Yaya.

I know Utau's freaked out…but_

"You hungry, Kairi? Come on! Let's grab some more pizza!" Kukai alleged as he jumped up and stalked off looking for more food.

Seriously, dude! Hasn't one guy already had enough_?

Then a text came in:

**Utau:**

**Find out what he likes so I can pretend I like them! I'll be back in 10! Kay?**

Well, you've got to admit; Utau is pretty smart for thinking of that, then again she can be a little Rima if she wanted to.

"Oh Ikuto can you grab me a drink?" I said winking at him and showing him the text Utau send.

Not reading the text, he gave me a 'what the f***, we're hand-cuffed together' look until I basically stuck my phone up his noes so he could play along.

Rolling his eyes he pretended to stand up and walk away only to quickly duck down under the table, since he couldn't really go anywhere without me tagging along.

Luckily Hideaki was concentrating so much on his food that he didn't notice Ikuto not really going to get me a drink.

"So..." I said trying to start a conversation that might lead to him to spill some personal info that Utau wants.

"Now that we are alone, you don't have to hide it anymore," Hideaki suddenly said flirtatiously while cautiously picking up a strand of my hair and twirling it around his index finger.

What the F***!

"Huh...?" I said not quiet getting what he meant.

"You know you love me, I know you care…and we will never ever ever be apart_" He said putting his arm around me while his index finger kept twirling my strand of hair while chanting JB's song.

Joy to the world…

Finally realising what he meant, I quickly confirmed, "Um...I think you've got the whole thing wrong? It's not me who's into you it's_"

"Aww, come on, you don't have to deny it." Hideaki exclaimed as he chuckled and pressed his index finger to my lip.

Crap….

I am in deep shit…

Before I could say anything, Hideaki took his index finger away and pressed his cold marble lips against my.

What is with guys and making moves?

I thought as I tried to shove him off, but with Ikuto unable to get out from under the table while my hands was forced to my seat, there was no hope that I will walk out the pizza place with dignity.

"Amu?" I hastily pushed Hideaki away to see a frustrated Utau who is on the verge of crying…that or pushing me in front of a bus.

"Utau, this is not what you think it is!" Maybe I should have said something else that sounded not so awfully cliché...

"AMU! YOU BITCH!" Utau screamed outraged.

Now, now, sweet heart, don't need to get all James Bond on me!

Sure I was kissing her crush, against my will that is...but to call me a bitch...now that's…I mean why the hell would she believe what she saw and not seek the truth itself.

And now I sound like some professor! Dang it!

I clumsily shoved myself out of my chair and dragged a murderous Ikuto away from Hideaki while an angry Utau bitched about me aloud.

**At a cliff in front of the ocean...**

"Hey, it's okay, Utau will get over it...I think..." Ikuto said as he slightly shook me.

"Ya think?" I choked out sarcastically as I rubbed my jacket's sleeve across my wet face.

"...Nah probably not!" Ikuto replied.

"IKUTO!" I screamed annoyed that he did not care about me.

"Come on Amu! I'll never let anything hurt you! Being with you is my favourite days…apart from the day when Man United won the European Cup of course…"

"Ikuto, don't be a_"

And before I could recall things, he kissed me…

**Next day...Utau's P.O.V**

I guess I forgive Amu, I mean Ikuto told me the whole truth and I guess it's not her fault_

"Hey guys check out this cool video camera I set up near this cliff!"

As Kukai said this everyone rushed over to see. I mean I only went to get the issue of cheating whores and bitches off my mind but…meh…

"Why did Kukai be stupid and do that?" Yaya questioned.

"So I can tell the waves from inside! And it's SO private that no one's ever there, so there won't be anyone to block the view. You can also view this on channel 1 and also there's an awesome zoom-in thing on the camera!"

"Um...if this video camera is set up somewhere private then tell me why are there 2 people making out there?" Rima questioned as she pointed her index finger to what looked like a tiny splodge on the screen.

Curious, Kukai zoomed up, and true to Rima's words there were 2 people making out there.

"Hey...Isn't that...Amu-chi and Ikuto-ni-san?" Yaya said putting her face closer to the screen so she can see better.

And for once Yaya was right...

It was Amu and Ikuto!

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**X.x**

**Review please!**


	13. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Sticking To You Like Glue**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for the extra-long chapter?<strong>

**Rima: Don't review she just stuck 2 original chapters together!**

**Me: Hey!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

In front of the monitor...Utau's P.O.V

"OMIGOSH DON'T YOU THINK AMU AND IKUTO MAKE THE CUTEST COUPLE!" I screamed, now I COMPLETELY forgive Amu, I mean if she loves Ikuto then she wouldn't cheat on him in a million years! I SO totally knew this was going to happen!

"WELL YAYA-CHAN THINKS THIS IS LIKE WATCHING A BAD HORROR MOVIE GONE WRONG!" Yaya screamed covering her eyes while jumping up and down on the spot.

"Come on Yaya, this was bound to happen, and hey it's not so bad_" Kukai was cut off when Ikuto said something from the video.

**On Channel 1...  
><strong>

"1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a tongue war_"

"Eww_Okay you're on!"

**In front of the monitor...Rima's P.O.V**

"Yeah...Yaya's right this is bad...and...gross...maybe I should turn it off..." Kukai said.

"Yeah I agree with Kukai..." Nagihiko said as he looked away from the monitor.

"Did we ask you for an opinion?" I asked glaring at Nagihiko.

"No..." Nagihiko replied, "But guess what Rima? You've got it anyway!" He finished off sarcastically while giving me thumbs up sarcastically.

I hate his guts so much right now!

"I guess this is why you're on vacation; I mean if you look anything near your passport picture, you probably seriously needed the trip." I said shooting daggers at Nagihiko.

"Well Rima, if you've never met the devil in the road of life, that's probably because you're both, heading in the same direction." Nagihiko said giving me his stupid sparkly look that which I stated before was seriously illegal.

"Well, Miss Cross Dressing Freak people say that laughter is the best medicine…your face must be curing the world!" I snapped.

"Hey how old are you again, Rima? Oh wait never mind, you probably can't count that high!"

"Well, Miss-I-graduated-from-primary-school-DUH! If you ever find it hard to laugh at yourself, I'll be happy to do it for you."

"Hey Rima, remember when I went on a holiday last year? When I was on vacation, I felt so miserable without you, it was almost exactly like having you here."

"Don't be mean to me Nagihiko, let's look on the bright sight...at least there's one thing good about your body. It's not as ugly as your face!"

"Oh says the one who is so short she's always the last to know when it starts raining."

"YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU CAN FEEL THE WAY YOU LOOK!"

"If we killed everybody who hates you, it wouldn't be murder it would be an apocalypse...don't worry Rim-Chan I'll make it dumber for you it'll be extinguishing the world!"

"I used to think that you were a colossal pain in the neck. Now I have a much lower opinion of you_"

"Guys...you're starting to be like Amuto before they started making out on national TV." Utau interrupted.

"What the hell is an Amuto?" I questioned outraged still equally pissed at Nagihiko.

"It's they name I came up with between Amu and Ikuto! Isn't just CUTE!" Utau squealed.

"And stupid..." I muttered.

"Well...anyway we probably should take down the camera before this goes viro!" Kukai suggested as he began to tap at the keyboard.

"NO WAIT!" I semi-screamed as an idea came to me "I mean...if Amu and Ikuto won't tell us about their relationship then...we should sorta get back at them!"

And if whoever is giving me the look while reading this…screw you!

"And how exactly are we going to do that, Mashiro-san?" Kairi asked amused.

"We tell EVERYONE to watch this channel!"

"That certainly is an evil idea Mashiro-san, but how do you know if they'll meet again in front of the camera and what time they'll be meeting in front of it_"

**On Channel 1:**

"Meet you here same time tomorrow and the rest of the vacation?" Ikuto asked as he smiled down at Amu.

"You know the answer, Iku-chan!" Amu said while winking at Ikuto.

**In front of the monitor...**

"They're so cute together, it makes me feel nauseous." I stated.

"Well...so are we gonna prank Amuto good?" Yaya asked cheerfully.

"You betcha!" Utau exclaimed excited as she pressed a few buttons and said "There, I texted everyone I know which

Is A LOT of people and told them to watch channel 1 tomorrow at around 1 in the afternoon."

"Never knew you were so evil..." I said staring at my fellow blonde.

"Me either!" Utau exclaimed once again as she skipped back to her room.

**Next Day...Kukai's P.O.V**

"Hey guys, it's on!" I called out as I saw Amu and Ikuto walking onto their 'NOT-so-private-make-out-spot'.

As everyone gathered around me to watch their private daily routine I prayed that Ikuto will not kill me for broadcasting this live across the world. But hey if Utau is happy…then so am I…not that I have a crush on her or anything…

**Everyone else at the Beach Resort's P.O.V (BTW they are watching channel 1)...**

Omigosh! What is this channel_Hey! Isn't that Amu Hinamori the famous teen idol? This could be good!

**Amu's P.O.V...At their Not-so-private-make-out-spot...**

"Are we neglecting our friends?" I asked Ikuto as we sat near the cliff edge gazing at the near setting sun after our kissing marathon.

"Yeah...I'm starting to miss seeing funny hair guy, the walking dictionary and what's his face." Ikuto said giving me a wink to tell me he was joking.

"You mean, Nagi, Kairi and Kukai?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yup, totally!" He said while nodding.

Smiling a bit, he stood up and offered me his hand, while blushing, I took it. And with that we walked back to the beach resort flirting while we were at it.

As we neared the front door of the beach resort, a hyper Yaya, a bored Rima and an evil looking Utau approached us.

"Hey guys!" I said as I gave Utau an apologetic smile for yesterday, she smiled back and I was about to say something along the line of an apology when Yay a screamed out "SO AMU-CHI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT_"

Moving so quickly that I barely noticed Utau clamped her hand around Yaya's mouth as Rima was just a bit too short and out of reach!

Because, no offence Rim-Chan, but your growth spurt still hasn't really kicked in...

"Uh what Yaya was trying to say was...that...uh...she...YES! She hasn't seen you and Ikuto together for a while, and wondered if you guys were okay..."

"We're good..." I said looking down at my shoes knowing my face was heating up.

"Uh...Anyway...we'll just get going..." Utau said giving me a sincere smile and dragging a hyper brunette across the beach resort.

As they walked away I heard Yaya say something like "Shouldn't we tell them about the panel 1."

What the hell is a panel 1?

Anyway...it's probably nothing_

"Hey Amu! I think they're catching on to us." Ikuto said eyeing Kukai who was tapping his computer's screen.

"You really think so?" I questioned.

Cause no offence, but let's admit that Kukai isn't exactly the smartest guy there is and the others well...

"Yes...we'll just have to give them what they want...us hating each other's guts!"

"And how are we going to do that? I mean we had plans this evening!"

"I'll think of something..." Ikuto said while smirking.

**At dinner...Amu's P.O.V...SORRY FOR THE CRAZY P.O.V CHANGING! But if it's not changed it won't work out!**

I looked at my friends who were sitting near the self-serving table occasionally glancing at us, seriously, what are they planning?

"So here's the plan for dinner..." Ikuto said.

**At the gang's...Utau's P.O.V**

"Hey does anyone know what Amu and Ikuto are discussing?" I asked curious.

"Leave it to me! I'm a master of the lips! So what they are saying might as well be said to me." Kukai exclaimed,

**Meanwhile...At Amu's...**

"I'm getting a limo..."

**At the gang's...**

"Apparently he's getting a pillow."

**Meanwhile...At Amu's**

"To take us...

**At the gang's...**

"Two stake plus..."

**At Amu's...**

"At eight o'clock..."

**At the gang's...**

"He ate a sock..."

**Amu's...**

"To a nice dinner..." Ikuto finished.

**The gang's...**

"And a rice dinner..."

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! YOU IDIOT!" I screamed outraged while Kukai rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Now I know why animals eat their own children..." I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? If you're gonna be two faced honey, at least make one of them pretty." Kukai spat.

"Kukai, do you know what happens when you assume? You make an ASS out of U and ME!" I screamed.

"Well Utau, why don't you have a nice cup of shut the fuck up!" Kukai exclaimed abandoning his food.

"Oh Kukai! Shock me, say something intelligent!"

"If you didn't have feet you wouldn't wear shoes. Then tell me, Utau why do you wear a bra?"

HE TOTALLY CROSSED THE LINE!

"SHUT UP KUAKI! Who lit the fuse on your tampon?"

Ignoring what I said he exclaimed, "I bet you that you were born on a highway, because that's where most accidents happen."

"Oh Kukai! Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...LIKE A COMA!"

"Why don't you Utau learn from your parents' mistakes, use birth control!"

"Well, you're living proof that God had a sense of humour!"

"Hey Utau! Does your face hurts? Cause its killing me!"

**Meanwhile...At Amu's...**

"Ready to give them what they want?" Ikuto asked.

Nodding I screamed out "Do you have to be such a pervert ALL the time!"

"Oh, so, I'm the pervert!" Ikuto said pretending to be annoyed.

"You know what! I'm leaving!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

With this I stomped away but not before hearing Kukai say "See there's nothing going on!" Only well...I couldn't really go anywhere without a Ikuto lagging behind me...so basically we fought about which way to go and eventually made an even decision.

**Near the Limo...Amu's P.O.V**

"You first, my lady."

"My lady...that's very cute!" I squealed as I climbed in the limo.

"I can't believe we're finally doing this..." I said as Ikuto shut the door.

"Neither can I..." Ikuto replied smiling sincerely and not actually smirking or looking smug.

"IMAGINE HOW WE FEEL!" Exclaimed a Yaya sounding voice.

I looked up from Ikuto's face to see...OUR FRIENDS!

OH SHIT!

**X.x**

**Review please!**


	14. My Prince Charming

**Sticking To You Like Glue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of References!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Ikuto In Tuxedo!<strong>

"Oh...hey guys...what brings you here..." I questioned rhetorically.

"ADMIT IT! YOU TWO ARE DATING!" A smirking Utau exclaimed.

Guess too much Ikuto isn't good for anyone...

"Where did you get that absurd idea from?" I questioned surpressing the urge to roll my eyes.

This is NOT good.

"Probably from her ass_" Kukai was cut off when Utau glared at him.

"I think this is the '_idea_'..." Rima said bored as she flipped open her cell phone to reveal a video of Ikuto and I making out at our NOT SO PRIVATE spot.

How the hell did they get that?

"That's probably rigged!" I screamed with no other options.

"Nice try Amu, but no..." Kukai muttered smugly.

Wow...Ikuto is really rubbing off on people...

As Ikuto was about to make a smart comment the limo stopped suddenly and the driver said politely that our trip has ended.

"Discussion inside?" Kairi asked while pushing up his glasses.

NERD!

Anyway...

"So you love him right?" Rima asked as everyone stepped out of the limo.

"That's none of your business_"

"What about that guy Yaya-chi saw Amu-chi walk into?"

"Yeah, what about him..."

"SMOOTHIES!" Yaya screamed while running off into a store.

You've got to be kidding me_

"That's right, didn't that fortune teller say_" Nagihiko said ignoring Yaya's comment only to be cut off when Kairi cleared his throat and of course said nerding things up with...

"There is no such thing as someone who can predit one's fortune, because fortune may be refered to luck, a chance happening, or that which happens beyond a person's controls. Wealth, an abundance of items of economic value, or prophecy, the prediction of future events..."

"Way to nerd things up Kairi," Ikuto muttered as Kairi pushed up his glasses again.

"Well...if you don't like Ikuto, then who 'do' you like, _Amu_?" Ikuto asked holding in a chuckle that nearly escaped his mouth.

"Uh...I..."

"Admit it already!" Utau snapped.

"You like Ikuto don't you? Speaking of Ikuto...where the hell did he go?" Kukai asked as he looked around.

Being the idiot Kukai didn't realise something that just felt...well...wrong...

Something felt wrong...but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, I mean the words Ikuto is gone is missing something...

**Normal P.O.V**

"Look guys, I DON'T like Ikuto! Ikuto can fall out of the sky in a tuxedo and I wouldn't care!" As Amu said this an Ikuto clad in a tuxedo came down from sky in a parachute.

"Um...Amu?" Rima asked.

"NONE! ZINCH! ZERO! " Amu said rolling her eyes.

"What if got down on his knees and begged you to go out with him!" Utau exclaimed giving Amu an Ikuto's-doing-what-I'm-saying-look.

Which mislead Amu to think she was being sarcastic.

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen!" Amu said sarcastically.

Looking the other way Utau pointed to someone behind Amu.

As Amu turned around her expression was a mix of shock and embarassment, because there before her was Ikuto dressed in an tuxedo and holding a bunch of roses.

"Sorry for the wait, strawberry!" Ikuto said smirking as he quickly slipped his hand back into the hand-cuff without anyone noticing since let's all admit this, they're more concerned about Amu's relationship than the fact that Ikuto was never handcuffed to Amu.

As Utau and everyone went into AWWWW mood, Amu gave Ikuto a apologetic look then said while giving a flirtacious smile "Ikuto, I don't know what to say! So I guess I'll just show you how I feel!"

**CLICHE WAY: **

Amu held out her hand and as Ikuto took it and stood up, Amu whispered, " I missed you...I'm glad you're back. Without you, a second is like eternity." And with that their mouths slowly neared each other.

**AMU'S WAY:**

Soon after that Amu grabbed the smoothie from a hyper Yaya who just bought it and dumped it on Ikuto's head and as the content dripped down his colt blue hair and on to his tuxedo Amu chucked the empty container away and stomped off, and of course dragging a smoothie covered Ikuto.

"MY SMOOTHIE!" Yaya's voice was heard as Amu stomped away.

**Amu's P.O.V**

Something is wrong...and not the fact I was dragging a smoothie covered Ikuto...

Something isn't quite connecting...

Something is wrong...

Something just wasn't right...

**_To be continued…_**

**X.x**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
